


Santa Baby

by PrincessFreak



Category: Animaniacs
Genre: DILF Santa, Don't Like Don't Read, F/M, First Time, Food, Mildly Dubious Consent, Oral Fixation, Oral Sex, Overstimulation, Santa Kink, Santa is kind of an ass, Size Difference, Size Kink, Some DDLG themes, Vaginal Fingering, Vaginal Sex
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-12-25
Updated: 2020-12-25
Packaged: 2021-03-13 06:47:01
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Underage
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,364
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29149182
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/PrincessFreak/pseuds/PrincessFreak
Summary: Dot will do anything to get her and her brothers off the naughty list... Even if it means sucking Santa's dick.READ THE TAGS. DON'T LIKE DON'T READ.This is a repost from my temporary account, MessySquidBaby
Relationships: Santa Claus/Dot Warner
Kudos: 10





	Santa Baby

**Author's Note:**

> I had a really distinct idea for how I wanted Santa to be and I'm not sure why, but I went for it cause it was sexy. So now Santa's an asshole.

It was the middle of the night, and Dot laid in her bed fit for a queen, sinking into the soft mattress, the silky sheets, and the puffed up pillows. The heavy blanket laying on top of her, clutched tight in her hands as she listened to all the sounds of the night. No matter how much she tossed and turned, she just couldn't go to sleep. She could blame the moonlight peaking through the window, the sound of the wind howling, or possibly even her brothers’ snoring, but ultimately it would all be a lie; For the one true reason she couldn’t sleep was due to her heart fluttering at the prospect of a bright and early Christmas morning.

It was childish to be so eager, she knew. But all the same she could only lie awake, hoping to fall asleep as soon as possible.

Then she heard jingle bells coming from the roof, and the sound of the steel top of the tower being hit by two dozen reindeer hooves. She sat up in bed, hoping to maybe get a peak. She hoped Santa wouldn’t mind. A jolly sweet soul like him would understand, right? There was just no way for her to sleep knowing Santa Claus was in the other room! So she silently slipped out of her bed, and peaked behind the door.

She watched across the hallway as Santa came down the chimney, grumbling away, covered in butt loads of soot, despite the chimney having only been built that morning. She covered her mouth and tried to keep quiet, as she tiptoed and dived behind the couch. She peaked over the edge, as Santa plopped himself on the Recliner and grabbed the plate of cookies beside him. He took a single bite, and promptly spat the cookie out, having gotten a mouthful of dough-y salt. He grabbed the glass of milk beside him, and tried to drink a sip, but the milk was all sour, making him close to losing his dinner.

“Damn Warners…” He grumbled, standing up to dig through his sack. “Every time. Always with the dirty chimneys, the horrible cookies, and the spoiled milk…” He picked up his red sack, and walked towards the chimney. “And I’m still giving them gifts after 90 years! Don’t they know I have real kids to get to? Maybe this year they’ll just get coal”

“What?!” Dot shouted, coming out from behind the couch with her arms crossed, not caring that she just gave away her position.

Santa looked at her with a single raised eyebrow, leaning down, hands on hips, eyebags clearly visible in the fire’s warm light .

“What are you doing up right now, Missy?” His voice was loud and cold like the snowfall outside. Maybe she shouldn’t have acted so rashly… Santa’s angry at her now for sure. She stood her ground though, not faltering under his presence.

“I couldn’t sleep!” She huffed.

Santa rolled his eyes. “Ah yes, classic. Couldn’t sleep cause ‘Santy Claus’ is coming with every toy your spoiled little heart could ever desire!” He mocked, with a jolly pep to his voice coupled with a poke at her chest. Dot blushed and clenched her fists in response.

“No… that’s not what…” She couldn’t even come up with a proper witty comeback, Santa’s mockery hitting to close, her brain fogging with anger.

“Riiiight,” Santa said, tone dripping, walking towards the tree to tidy a crooked candy cane. “Because after 90 years you’re finally a ‘big girl.’”

Dot huffed once again, knowing that his insult was true, but not wanting to admit he’s right. She turned to glare to the side. “We don’t deserve to be on the naughty list just for a batch of bad cookies.”

“Oh-ho!” He mocked, turning to face her. “You and your brothers barely missed the naughty list before this little ‘accident.’” He said, making quotations in the air. “Scraping by by a hair at the end there, just like every Christmas,”

“What?! But we’ve been angels all year!” She says, voice high and bratty to match her red and angry face.

Santa scoffs, “Yeah, angels of death.”

“We aren’t bad kids!”

“Maybe not bad, but naughty is definitely a word many would describe you as. _Especially_ with this attitude you’re pulling.”

Dot jumped into his arms, pulling the same cutesy charm bit as she always does, big fluttering eyelashes with a pout and shining eyes.

“Please Santa!” She clashed her hands together and looked up at him with big sparkling eyes. “I tried really hard to be good!”

“That’s a lie and you know it.”

“I-- But-- Santa, please!!” What’s a Christmas without presents? She’d have to wait a whole other year for new stuff if Santa refused to give them gifts.

Santa didn’t respond. Instead he glared down at her, face so much more serious and scary than Dot ever imagined him being. Hell, this Santa was turning out to be _nothing_ like how she imagined he would be. Santa is supposed to be happy and jolly… This Santa just seemed like an asshole. She’s met better mall Santas. Something about his attitude made her feel even smaller in his arms.

“Please Santa,” she begged with a trembling lip. “I’ll do anything to get back on the list.”

He looked down at her in his arms, the large innocent eyes of a child. His hands so making her seem tiny in comparison. If he were anyone else, they would be convinced without a single doubt in their mind; She’d have them wrapped around her finger like a succubus of cuteness. He knew she is anything but the innocent child she pretends to be. He knew what she was capable of. And he was tired, exhausted from delivering presents. He could use a way to release that frustration. It wasn’t going to be much of an ordeal, just a quick little image he’d burn in his mind for when he went home.

He lowered her onto the ground, then pulled a candy cane out of his pocket, shoving it into her face.

“Suck this.”

Dot blinked, looking up at his brick wall of a face, her own face losing it’s innocent charm.

“What?”

Santa stood tall, taking a step close, towering over her and blocking the light. She imagined this must have been what it was like for Scrooge to be standing next to the ghost of Christmas Yet to Come.

“You heard me,” he said low, teeth snarling a bit. “Suck on that candy cane and MAYBE you can get back on the good list.”

Dot quickly took the candy cane, a bit nervous at the harshness of Santa’s voice. Her knees felt like jelly as she unwrapped the candy. This couldn’t be an… innocent request, could it? She knew why he was making her suck on the candy cane. She would have never guessed Santa Claus of all people to be a perverted creep like that, but she was learning a lot about Santa that night. Was she really going to do this? Give up a bit of her dignity for some presents?

Well… No one would need to know. What’s the harm?

Dot wrapped her lips around the candy cane, lips soft and gentle against the tip, still nervous with his eyes watching her like a hungry polar bear. What would he do if she had said no? What would he do if she did it badly? She pushed the candy cane in, going as deep as she could without gagging, feeling the peppermint burn her tongue and the sugary taste coat her tongue. She pulled it back out, then repeated the process a couple times, sucking just a bit. Then she licked up the candy cane, showing him her cute little tongue as she dutifully licked the sides before the tip back in her mouth.

Santa watched as she increased pace. She was giving him direct eye contact with those cute little eyes as she bobbed up and down. Her lips looked so soft running up and down the spit covered candy. Her tongue was getting stained red and the candy cane was getting worn down to a point. It was supposed to be just a quick little image that he burned into his mind, but she looked so cute.

Santa petted her head, and she blushed a bit, her heart skipping a beat. Something about it made her body feel… bubbly and warm, and she couldn’t help wanting to make him even more pleased. So she picked up pace, making sure to make a good show of licking the candy cane, alternating between sucking and licking, not minding the mess around her lips like she normally would while eating candy.

Santa couldn’t handle how much Dot was getting into it. Like a cute little slut she seemed to want nothing more than to make sure he was happy, and he was seriously starting to get hard under his suit. This girl has no idea what she was getting into…

“Okay stop,” he demands.

Dot freezes, tongue at the tip, eyebrows furrowed back in confusion. She thought she was doing a pretty good job… Then she watches as Santa unbuckles his buckle, and her heart starts pounding loudly in her chest. She sees the tents in his pants and has a moment of pride realizing that _she_ was the one that did that. Dot Warner gave _Santa Claus a boner._

Then Santa unbuttoned his pants, and lowered them just enough for his dick to poke out, red and needy, pointing right at Dot, only a few inches away from her face. A pit started to sit in Dot’s stomach. She wanted to suck his dick so bad, she knew he was going to ask, but should she? Doesn’t she have more pride and self-dignity? Santa Claus was taking advantage of her, and all she could do is lick her  
lips and sit ready for him like a little slut on a leash. Heaven have mercy…

“Isn’t this a bit much?” She asked.

“Do you want to be on the naughty list?”

“No…” she confesses, eyes stuck watching his dick as if in a trance. “But I’m just a little girl, you know?”

Santa huffed a bit of laughter, raising his brow at her. “You forget, I’m always watching Little Ms. Dot. I know what you do with yourself at night, so don’t go giving me this ‘little girl’ bullshit.”

Dot gulped, blushing bright at the mention of her nightly activities. She knew Santa was watching, but she didn’t know that included private moments like that! What else is he watching her do? He didn’t say anything more, just stared down at her, expecting her to make the move herself without any prompting or guidance. It made her feel nervous. A candy cane was one thing, but a real life dick? And it was a very large dick at that. He almost had the girth of a soda can AND pretty much the length of a damn reindeer. Considering his height, she really should have expected that.

She stood on her toes, and leaned on his legs as she went in, smelling his musk. She opened her mouth wide to accommodate him, and went as deep as she could, but couldn’t fit the entire dick, so she gripped the rest of it with her hands. She bobbed up and down slowly, tasting his precum, trying to remember to suck. Her tongue lapped at him, and drool filled her mouth, but she closed her eyes and tried her best to do what she could with the massive dick. It was a little sloppy, but hopefully she could keep it at least a _little_ clean.

Santa watched as she did the best that she could. But his dick was probably the size of her forearm, so she just looks overwhelmed with it barely fitting in her mouth. The blowjob was definitely not as smooth as it was with the candy cane, but she just looked so cute doing it. And her mouth felt so warm and soft. She may not be innocent, but she was definitely inexperienced.

“That’s it…” he mumbled, the blowjob starting to make him desperate to come. “Good girl…”

Dot’s face heated up at the compliment, and if her underwear wasn’t wet before, it definitely was now. She licked up and down on his dick, underestimating its size and getting some saliva and precum on her face, but she could really care less right now.She sucked at the tip, moving down, trying her best with the knowledge she had gathered from porn videos she’s seen.

Santa’s impressed that she even knew how to do it all. He certainly can’t say he knew how to perform that well when he was a virgin. He started to feel himself getting close, abdomen tightening, dick twitching. He accidentally thrusted a bit forward, making Dot almost gag as he came down her throat. Without a warning, the cum quickly became too much. Even though she tried very hard to swallow it all, it ended up all over her face, making her feel a bit ashamed at the poor performance. She was really hoping to impress Santa by swallowing, but she clearly underestimated the amount of cum he’d ejaculate.

But Santa wasn’t disappointed in the least. He cupped her cheek, seeing her cute little innocent face covered all over with his cum now. It covered her chin, her cheek, even a bit over her eyelid. Boy what a sight to see... He pulled a box of tissues from his bag and wiped down her face, watching her face get redder the closer he gets.

He should have stopped there, but it had been a good long while since he’d been able to mess around with someone like this. And Dot was too cute for her own good.

He lifted her and placed her on the couch, making her squeak a bit in confusion as she watched him with an eyebrow raised.

“For being such a good girl it’s only fair I give you a treat of your own, right?” He whispers into her ear, making her breath hitch.

He made a show of taking off his white glove slowly, her eyes trained on his fingers. He reached under skirt, slipping his hand under the elastic of her underwear. He ran his hand down her folds, feeling how wet she was, making her gasp. How adorable, getting so wet from sucking Santa off…

He slid his finger over her hole, feeling her muscles clutch at nothing, she twitched, and held tightly on his arm, making him chuckle lowley. He stuck a thick finger inside, feeling her slick warmth. He pressed his palm against her clit at the same time, making her clutch at his sleeve. He started rubbing in towards her g-spot, letting his hand press up and down against her clitoris as he did, making her legs tremble. He whispered little shushing noises in her ear, as if comforting her, as he pressed firmer and harder, making her squeak and moan. He did it again, and again, until he started picking up a rhythm. He felt her walls clutch against him as he pet her head again and whispered sweet compliments in her ear. She started moving against him, practically humping his hand, wanting more, faster, harder, and Santa picked up pace. She starts to stiffen up, moving faster against his palm, clearly close. At that moment, he went in for the kill, holding her waist and pressing hard against her, hearing her moan sweetly in his ear as she rode out her orgam all over his hand, soaking it with her juices.

“That's right, good girl, good girl…” He mumbled as she finished.

He continued petting her head until she collapsed against his arm, breathing hard against him, tiny chest rising up and down. He gave her a couple of moments to rest and regain her energy, but he didn’t have much more patience than that. He was once again hard, and even though he was ready to forgive the Warner sister for her behavior, he wasn’t ready to go back to delivering presents quite yet. Especially with how beautiful her little face was after she came. He couldn’t hold back anymore. He flipped her over, making her squeak.

“Wait, what are you--”

“Dot Warner,” he interrupted. “If you let me fuck you right now, I will make you a permanent member of the Nice List.”

She looked over at him, seeing him eye her crotch, feeling exposed and embarrassed, but not so much so that she couldn't spot a steal of a deal when she heard it.

“Permanent?” She asked, eyes shining with mischief.

“Yes, you’d like that, wouldn’t you?” He smirks back,

Dot looked over at Santa’s dick, quite large and close to her hole. Despite having just came, she still felt needy. The idea of having his cock in her, slamming up against that spot in her… She felt ashamed with herself, but she could see no real downside to this deal. She buried her face into the couch pillow, then reached back, pulling herself wide so Santa could see the entirety of her hole.

“Fine,” she huffed. “You’re lucky you have a big dick, Santa.”

“You’re damn right.”

Santa gripped her hips, large handles bigger than her stomach as he held her. He lined himself at her hole, pressing the tip against her, feeling her twitch. With a breath in, he shoved it in without warning, making her moan high. She held onto the couch as Santa thrusted in and out of her. His hold was harsh as he shoved in and out, especially once he adjusted his grip to hold her thighs like handles. He hit hard and hit home, making her melt in his touch as lightning shot up her body every time he hit her g-spot. She couldn’t even gather enough strength to move with him, as he dominated over her, grunting while she moaned desperately into the pillow. She didn’t even care that her brother’s might wake up because of it.

Dot came quick, her lack of experience making it difficult to hold herself back. Her stomach clenched, her eyes rolled back, and her walls tightened around Santa’s dick as she rode out her orgasm. After a few thrusts in her, and a few pained moans from Dot from the abuse on her overly sensitive parts, he finally came as well, squirting his own special eggnog inside her and filling her to the brim.

Once Santa pulled out of her, Dot collapsed on the couch, her chest rising, her breath heavy. She listened to the sound of him rebuckling his pants and walking over to his bad. She knew she should be getting up and putting her underwear back on, but she couldn’t gather the strength to get up. She felt weird, like her insides got all stirred up. She was sure if she’d tried to walk she’d be limping. She wouldn’t have been surprised if she wasn’t able to walk for a week. It was definitely worth it though, especially now that she’s permanently on the Nice List. She watched as Santa as he placed presents in their stocking and under the tree, feeling warm and happy knowing she gets gifts tomorrow after all.

Then he moved over to her. He didn’t say anything, just took some tissues and wiped her down before placing her underwear back up her legs. He pulled a toasty warm quilt from his magic bag and wrapped her in it, before he leaned down and kissed her cheek.

“Merry Christmas, you little brat…” He whispered with soft affection. She’d have to remember this for the next time she meets an asshole. Blowjobs and a little bit of pussy is an incredibly effective way of melting a man’s heart.

She smiled up at him, feeling warm and sleepy now. “Merry Christmas Santa…”

With that she watched as he left through the chimney, her eyes drooping as she listened to the sound of jingle bells leaving.


End file.
